


P.O.S - Another Group of Phantom Thieves

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [89]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Sadayo Kawakami, Tae Takemi & Ren Amamiya from Persona 5.In this One Shot, Sadayo has a confession to make to Ren about her other life that's not maid or teacher...





	P.O.S - Another Group of Phantom Thieves

You’ll never see it coming!

The song chanted across the area as four figures in strange outfits were fighting against a horde of Shadows in the Cognitive World. One of them was knocked back by an ice attack that appeared in front of them, making them bump into another figure.  
“You idiot, watch where you land your Bufu attack next time!” A womanly voice called out.  
“Sorry! There’s just too many of them.” The other womanly voice replied.  
“Come on, we can do this. It has been foretold.” One of the figures assured the other two women.  
The whole area lit up with attacks of all elements, the Shadows disappearing pile by pile during the fight...

Later in the normal world, Sadayo Kawakami fell onto Ren's bed, wiped out from the past few days. He chuckled, sitting down on the chair nearby.  
“Hey... Do you mind if I just... Lay on your bed today?” She asked in an exhausted tone.  
“Of course you can.” He smiled.  
She sighed in relief, stretching as she thought to herself. Was it time to confess her big secret to him? She gulped, looking at him.  
“I... For a while now... I've been living a... double... Triple life.” She said.  
“Triple?” He questioned. “I know double but there’s another side?”  
“... You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” She looked away, sighing.  
“Try me.” He chuckled. “You can tell me anything.”  
She sat up, looking at him nervously.  
“Well... For a few weeks or a month or two now... Me and a few other ladies... We’ve been in another world... Stealing people's hearts.” She confessed.  
His eyes widened in shock and surprise.  
“Yeah... It sounds stupid... But... We go to this weird other world...” She continued.  
“... Using a strange app on your phone that appeared one day...” He finished her off.  
Her face had the same expression as his, nodding. He stood quickly, getting his phone out of his pocket and showing her the app on his phone.  
“H-Huh!?” She was in a state of disbelief.  
“Sadayo... That's what me and a few of my friends have been doing for many months now!” He explained. “Y-You’ve been doing it too!?”  
Sadayo was shaking from the shock of it. She thought herself and her friends were the only ones who could go into that world.  
“Wh-Who else has been doing this with you?!” He questioned.  
“I... I can’t say... It’s a secret...” She looked down. “I... I need some air... I need to go okay?”  
She stood up, putting her shoes back on before running out of Ren’s room. He watched in shock, beyond belief on what he had been told.

Sadayo ran towards the clinic where Tae worked in a hurry. She couldn’t believe her ears that she wasn’t the only one with this power. She headed to the clinic, seeing Tae lock up the door for the day. She grabbed Tae, turning her towards her.  
“Listen, I forgive you for being an idiot so many times while we were doing a mission. But we need to talk. Your place. Now.” She was in panic.  
Tae looked at her confused.  
“Meeting, now. Phantom Thief stuff!” She yelled.  
“Not so loud!” Tae covered Sadayo’s mouth.  
She moved her face away from Tae’s mouth.  
“Then let's get to your place!” She hissed.  
Tae slapped Sadayo gently to get her to calm down.  
“Calm down!” Tae yelled.  
“A-Alright, alright.” She got her grip. “Just, come on. It’s important.”  
Tae took Sadayo back to her place, sitting her down on the couch.  
“Okay... What’s going on?” Tae asked calmly.  
Sadayo explained to her what had just happened between her and Ren. Clearly, Tae was also in shock, making her pace up and down.  
“T-That explains why he wanted my top notch medicine!” ShTaee yelled. “S-So... All this Phantom Thief news.... That's not because of us!”  
“Yeah...” She sighed.  
Tae sat down next to Sadayo, in shock still.  
“I'm surprised he didn't know already. You can be so... Stupid at times, almost slipping out we have all these powers.” Sadayo chuckled softly. “You thought that showing Sae that other world would automatically make her join us?”  
“Sae has a Persona too! We can't do much with just Chihaya, Ichiko, yourself and I.” Tae sighed.  
“I-I knew letting Hifumi and Shiho go was for the better... They wouldn’t have to deal with all this everyday.” She looked down.  
“... Maybe for now... We should stop and lay low for a while...” Tae suggested.  
“Probably... I’ll let the other two know soon.” She agreed, looking down.  
They both sighed, believing they were doing good, but maybe it was all Ren’s team making headlines and changing people’s hearts.  
“... Did you miss me being me these past few days?” Sadayo asked. “You know... Not being a Phantom Thief.”  
“I did.” Tae blushed a little, looking away.  
“Did you miss me for emotional reasons, or sexual reasons?” She grinned.  
“I...” Tae blushed more. “... Both.”  
Sadayo kissed her on the cheek smiling.  
“I bet you can’t resist not looking at my body in that outfit in the other world.” She teased.  
“I... Y-You were never an idiot to me. You know that, right?” Tae confessed.  
“Well, you're my idiot and I wouldn't have it any other way!” She giggled, pulling Tae close. “If only it was safe to go into that world for... Well, you know...”  
Tae’s eyes widened, shivering in pleasure at the thought of what those two could do in the other world in their sexy Phantom Thief outfits. Sadayo blushed, thinking to herself.  
‘I... Need to learn how to control myself.’ She thought. ‘I keep saying that to the other two, heck even Sae!’  
She chuckled to herself.  
‘Thank god Hifumi isn't that into me... I really hope.’ She continued to think. ‘So many woman looking so gorgeous in that world... Oh my.’  
She giggled, both of them blushing at their inner most thoughts.


End file.
